


Morning kisses

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Jason never realised how much his life has changed now that his has golden boy.





	Morning kisses

Jason woke to the sun shining through his bedroom window, but smiled when he looked down and saw his boyfriend AKA Dick Grayson, adopted son of millionaire Bruce Wayne and of course the golden child. He and dick has been sneaking around for the past year, but since it was their anniversary last night they decided on telling the family. Damien nearly killed Jason. Tim gaped and was pleased in the end. Pennyworth was pleased and took a quick picture. Bruce... well Bruce was Bruce glaring at Jason and silently nodded in approval. Dick and he celebrated all night with sex and drunk whatever they wanted. Dick was currently passed out on Jason's chest and Jason always looked forward in seeing his face like this. Jason leaned down and gave dick a kiss on the forehead and hugged him closer. Jason soon then began to think about how dark his life was until dick finally made him realise that he can do what he wishes and that he shouldn't blame Bruce.... completely anyways. So as soon as that conversation ended Jason kissed dick and they began their secret relationship. Dick suddenly started to move and sleepily looked up to Jason and smiled. 

 

"Morning.." Jason smiled. "Morning, how you feeling?" "Hmm good surprisingly." They laughed and leaned in for a proper kiss. Jason savoured the moment before they needed to get up and get on with the day. They pulled apart and smiled into each others eyes. "I never thought I'll find love... and here I am" Dick smiled and kissed Jason's chest. "Me too, always thought I would end up alone.. but here I am in your arms and so much in love." "Your such a girl! But the feels are returned." The laughed and started to move, they had a long day ahead of them and to top it off Bruce invited them to dinner, this could only end badly for one and hilarious for the other.


End file.
